


Saving the Farm

by runnysideup



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plowing fields, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, essentially prostitution, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnysideup/pseuds/runnysideup
Summary: Nina inherits her grandfather's farm... and the debt that comes with it. She'd do anything to save the farm, so to keep the farm afloat she has to figure out a way to pay for everything. Luckily, some people in Pelican Town accept payment in forms other than cash...
Relationships: Lewis/Player (Stardew Valley), Pierre/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Willy/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Welcome Home

“And this is your house!” Mayor Lewis beamed, gesturing at the slightly rundown home in front of Nina, a young woman with dark hair in a braid down her back and a slight tan. It had belonged to her grandfather, who died and left it to her. She remembered it as being bigger, though the last time she had visited, she was just a child, which may have influenced her perception of it. 

Lewis noticed her hesitation, and chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll have this place spic and span in no time. This farm has a lot of potential, and I know that you are going to fit in well here in Pelican Town.” 

Nina gave the mayor a shaky smile, and he opened the front door to let her in. The house was small, and a bed and a fireplace dominated the room. However, she could see that with a bit of dusting and furniture arranging, it could be quite cozy. 

Lewis looked at her and smiled. “If you want to buy most things, especially seeds or fertilizer, you can go on down to Pierre’s general store, and Marnie down the road sells animals like chickens and cows. You’ll figure out the rest pretty quickly.”

Nina was only half paying attention. Plans were already forming in her head. The bed could go there to make room for chests here, and outside she could have the fields lining from the doorstep right to the pond on the other side. She vaguely heard Lewis talking about friendship and community, but tuned back in when he mentioned the word ‘taxes’. 

“Excuse me, could you repeat that again?” Nina asked. 

Lewis chuckled. “Yes, well there’s the annual tax for the farm, only about 4000 a year, broken up into quarterly payments. Once you get this place up and running it’ll be a drop in the bucket for you, don’t worry.”

“Oh.” Her stomach clenched, you barely had enough money as is. But she could probably make it work, right?

“Though…” Lewis began, and her stomach knotted even tighter. “Due to your grandfather’s illness the last years of his life, he was unable to pay the tax, and there is a considerable amount of debt that has been passed to you along with the inheritance of the farm.”

Nina’s knees buckled and she had to sit on the bed. No one had mentioned this previously. “How-” Her voice cracked, so she cleared her throat before continuing. “How much?”

“About 10,000 all in all. I’m rounding down a little, out of friendship to your grandfather.” Lewis said, his voice kind. He took a seat on the bed next to Nina and patted her shoulder. “Come now, this isn’t the end of the world. You might have to work a little harder for a little longer, but I have complete faith in you. A set amount will be deducted from your earnings to pay the debt, but if you put your mind to it, I’m sure you’ll be able to pay off the debt and make this little farm profitable again.”

“How much will be deducted?” Nina asked in a small voice.

“About 50%. And, of course, this is only until the debt is paid off. Though there is interest…” Lewis paused to try and do the calculations in his head, then saw her worried face and sighed. 

“Ah, now I’ve gone and scared you. I’m sorry, there is nothing to be worried about. Here, I’ll leave you be and you can get some rest.” 

Nina nodded as he got up, still in shock, but before he reached the door, she spoke up again, “No, no, Mayor Lewis there has to be something else. Maybe I can get a job? Or is there anywhere in town that does loans? I’ll barely be able to afford food to eat at this rate.”

“There’s not many stores in town, and they are all fully staffed as far as I know. You could get a job with JojaMart I suppose, but I strongly advise against that.” Lewis paused a moment, staring out the window in thought. “There are no banks, unfortunately, but I suppose that you and I could… come to some sort of an arrangement?”

“Yes! Anything.” Nina agreed.

“Alright, how about you keep all the money that you make here on the farm, and you can work off your debt with me?” Lewis offered, his voice lowering a little.

“How do you mean? Would I be your secretary?” Nina asked, though some little part of her already knew what the answer was.

“No.” Lewis chuckled again, and walked back over to where she sat. Her eyes drifted downwards and noticed a slight bulge in his pants. Her heartbeat quickened. “Take off my pants, Nina.”

She paused a moment, blinking, too many thoughts racing through her head for her to process any of them.

Seeing her hesitation, Lewis shrugged and moved to step away again. “Of course, this is completely up to you. We can keep the original deal, of course. Though I must warn you that at some point there comes the risk of the farm being reclaimed to pay the debt.”

“No!” Nina stood up. She couldn’t lose the farm. She had promised Grandpa. “No, I’m willing to do this.”

“Good.” Lewis smiled. “Then kneel down.”

Shakily, Nina complied. The floor was dusty as well, and the hard floorboards were not comfortable on her knees, but she pushed those thoughts aside. She was now eye-level with the Mayor’s groin, where his cock was bulging against his pants. 

“Good girl.” He smiled down at her. “Now take off my pants and suck my cock.” 

She tried to keep her fingers from trembling as she undid his belt, then his zipper. He helped her push the pants out of the way, until it was just his thin boxers holding back his member. She swallowed to try and dislodge the fear in her throat, but was unsuccessful. 

Sighing, annoyed with how long she was taking, Lewis pushed his boxers down himself, letting his cock spring free. It was average sized, maybe a little bit longer, but thick. Nina gulped again, but opened her mouth to gently lick the head, resting her hands on his thighs for support. Lewis’s hips rutted forward, pushing the cock into her mouth.

She gagged a little, but quickly regained her composure, and began to slowly bob her head up and down the shaft. It tasted slightly salty, but otherwise it wasn’t too bad. She continued on her slow pace for a few more moments, working her way slowly further down the shaft, taking more of it into her mouth each time. Her teeth accidentally scraped the top of his dick, and Lewis wrapped a hand in her hair.

“Careful.” He groaned. She snuck a look up at him as she, carefully, continued with her ministrations. She had been too busy with his dick to look at him previously. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his head back, occasionally giving small grunts. He used the hand in her hair helped guide her, the pace picking up. Spit began to build up and fall onto her shirt and pants as she slid her mouth up and down his hard cock. He was definitely a little larger than average, especially in the width department, and she was only able to get three quarters of his cock in her mouth. 

She hoped he was satisfied, and to find out, risked another glance up at him, and found him looking at her. He stopped her using the hand in her hair, and smiled down at the sight of her with his cock in her mouth. 

“God, you’re a sight.” He said, patting her check lovingly with his free hand. Then the smile turned into a smirk and he tightened his hold on her hair in order to force his cock all the way into her throat, causing her to gag a little. Her held her there for a moment, her nose all the way against his pubic hair, tears forming in her eyes, before he began to fuck her throat, his cock only coming a little way out each time before he shoved it back in.

The hand that was on her cheek moved instead to the back of her head for added leverage, and she moaned. Lewis had to pause momentarily to not cum right then, but managed to stay in control, and he soon began face-fucking her once more, his balls slapping her chin as his cock pumped in and out of her throat.

Nina never was very good at blow jobs and tried and failed to swallow the large amounts of spit building up, causing it all to build up on his dick and splash onto her clothes. She managed to figure out a way to breathe around the cock in her throat, and had to focus most of her energy on that, and thus let Lewis have entire control.

“Oh, Nina…” She heard him mutter right before his cock twitched and cum came pouring out. He jerked back a little so he could squeeze his dick with his hand, and thus most of the cum went on her tongue. Out of surprise, Nina closed her mouth to swallow, and was hit by another spurt on her lips. 

Finished, Lewis took a shaky step back to view his work. Nina’s lips were swollen from the face fucking, and she used the back of her hand to rub away the cum on them. She blinked away the tears in her eyes, and swallowed once more to try and get rid of the taste in her throat before standing up.

“So…” She began.

“It was good, don’t worry.” Lewis smiled at her. “I’d reckon that took care of about $100 of the debt. I’ll be here around noon tomorrow and we can work off some more.”

Nina just nodded, and Lewis pulled up his pants, buckled his belt, and then left, leaving her alone. She sighed, and considered getting in bed and not coming out till tomorrow. But there was so much work to do on the farm. She sat there for a minute longer, then got up and went outside. She needed to go buy some seeds.


	2. Seed

“You can’t be serious.” Nina said, frowning at the man behind the counter. Behind her, the store was empty, its usual customers busy with their lives or seduced by Jojamart.

“I apologize, but that’s all I can offer for the money that you have…” Pierre said. “But it should be a decent start I think, and you can forage and fish for more money to buy more seeds.”

Nina looked at the 20 parsnip seeds in her hand. Her throat still hurt from Mayor Lewis’s fucking earlier. She needed to pay off that debt quickly. Her gaze slid over to the man behind the counter, who was putting her money into the cash register.

“Have you ever farmed?” She asked, leaning on the counter, her breasts being pushed together by her arms, her cleavage showing due to the low neckline of her shirt. His gaze was drawn to the view, but he managed to tear his eyes up to her face after a moment. 

“No.” He answered, his voice tight.

“It’s a lot of work, I’ll be honest, having to plow my fields. And you’re right, these are a good start, but I would be really grateful for any seed you gave me.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and he swallowed. 

“I don’t know…” He began, his eyes darting to the door that led to his home, then back to her chest, before he decided the floor was the safest place to look. 

“It’s just so hard, you know? All those long hours…” She smiled at him before licking her lips. “I’m sure you know something about long and hard.” She paused long enough to see the blush bloom on his cheeks. “You know, due to working here at the general store?”

“Of course.” He replied, and she glanced down to see a tent forming in his pants. “I love my wife.”

“Oh that is great! But you seem a little tense. Do you need help relaxing?” She asked, coming around the counter to stand tantalizingly close in front of him. She reached out a hand to squeeze his rapidly hardening cock. “We could… help each other.”

It only took him one more moment to decide. “Alright.” He said in a growl, before grabbing her arm and dragging her behind the nearest row of shelves, which blocked them from sight from both doors. 

He slid a hand up her shirt to squeeze her breast before smashing his lips against hers. She quickly slid his pants down, and then pulled down his boxers to free his already rock-hard cock. It was a little smaller than Lewis’s, but she wasn’t complaining. 

She started to kneel down, her hand already beginning to jack him off, when he stopped her. “No. I want your cunt.” He growled, and hastily pushed down her pants and underwear.

“I’d better get extra seeds for this.” She said, but did not argue as he turned her to face the wall. She stabilized herself on a stack of boxes as she bent over. She was a little wet at the prospect of getting fucked. Plus, she thought it was a little hot to be fucked here in the store, in public.

“Oh, you’ll get plenty of seed.” He grunted, lining himself up with her hole. He was able to push his way into her easily enough, but had to stop once he was fully inside, as her tight walls clenched around him. It had been a long time since Caroline had been in the mood, and he almost blew his load at the sensation. “Fuck, I’m going to fill up your tight little pussy with my seed.”

As soon as he adjusted and had himself under control once more, he began to hammer his cock into her, the wet slapping noises the only noise in the store besides their panting. Her pussy was tight, and getting wetter by the second as he fucked her mercilessly.

“Oh fuck!” Nina groaned. “You feel-” She was cut off by Pierre’s hand covering her mouth, his hips slowing for a moment.

“Be quieter, my wife is inside.” He ordered, and she nodded. He brought his hand back to her hips, and began to fuck her in earnest once again. Despite the need for quiet, he wasn’t able to resist squeezing her ass as he hammered into her. Her ass was firm and round, but jiggled a little with each stroke as he fucked her. He slowed down a little and slapped her ass, eliciting a small moan from Nina. He had to stop altogether as he felt his balls tightening at the sight of it.

Nina, who had just begun to get a rhythm, whined a little when he stopped, and pressed back against him. He groaned, but did not start again, so she began to fuck herself on him, sliding his cock in and out of her dripping pussy. She liked it when he fucked her fast and hard, but when it was slow like this she could enjoy the sensations a little better. She could feel the ridges of his cock as she slid it almost all the way out, and then all the way back in.

“Fuck…” Pierre groaned. His hands tightened on her hips once more, and soon his hips were pistoning his cock in and out of her hole once more, and Nina had to bite onto his fist to stay quiet. He could feel his cock hardening even more, and knew he was about to cum. But before he did so, he took one of his hands off of her hips and reached under her, to pinch her clit. 

Nina moaned around her fist as he caused to her orgasm, followed by a warm feeling inside of her pussy as he came, his cock buried deep inside her. They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled out, causing some of his cum to follow and dribble down her leg. He wiped the head of his cock on her ass to clean the last of the cum from it, then pulled his pants back up.

“Are you on birth control?” He asked a moment later, an edge of panic in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m on the pill, don’t worry.” She assured him, pulling her underwear up. It felt a little squishy due to the cum, but she tried to ignore the feeling.

Pierre nodded, and was doing his belt when the door from his house opened and a voice called. “Pierre? Where are you?”

A look of guilt flashed across Pierre’s face for a moment before he called back. “I’m helping a customer, Caroline! I’ll be right there!”

As Nina pulled her pants back up, he handed her a handful of seed packets from the shelf next to him. “Here’s some potato seeds.” He said, and then paused a moment before grabbing a small box from the pile she had been leaning on. “And you can take this fertilizer. It got dented.”

“Oh, thank you!” She smiled at him, putting it all in her bag along with the parsnips. He left without another word and went to greet his wife. She adjusted her clothing one more time and smoothed out her hair before she stepped out of the aisle one more time.

Pierre was over by the counter talking with his wife. Nina felt a small pang of shame when she saw the woman, who seemed nice enough, but she pushed it down. She was doing what she needed to do to survive.

“Have a nice day!” She called to them, and headed out the door, back to her farm.


	3. Hard Work

Nina slept deeply that night, tired from clearing the land, hoeing, planting, watering, and her… other physical exertions. When she woke up at 6 am the next morning, she didn’t want to get up, and instead rolled over for a moment to try and go back to sleep, but it was gone.

With a small sigh, she got up and got dressed in clean clothes: a simple shirt and some shorts. She fixed her hair into its braid, and looked at herself in the mirror with a smile. “I’m a farmer!” She exclaimed with glee, before a little voice in her head chimed in: and a slut.

Her smile faded a little, and she pushed the thought aside. There was too much to do to worry about things like that. She stepped outside into the bright morning sunshine, and the little doubts and insecurities were burned away.

She busied herself with farmwork, watering her plants and clearing more land for future crops. She gathered enough wood to make herself a chest into which she stored the resources she gathered like wood, stone, and fiber.

She was so engrossed in her work that she noticed neither time passing, nor Mayor Lewis walking up behind her. She only realized he was there when he pressed his clothed cock against her ass as she bent down to pick up a piece of wood.

“I can see that you’re doing great work here on the farm!” He said brightly, as if this was just another conversation. He thrust forward gently, almost making her lose her balance.

“Yeah, I’m trying.” She answered.

“And you got quite a lot of seeds from Pierre’s! You must have convinced him to cut you a deal.” He chuckled. Worry shot through her that Lewis might not appreciate sharing, but it was quickly alleviated when Lewis continued, “Don’t worry I’m not the jealous type. I admire your tenacity, in fact.”

He stopped rubbing his cock on her ass, but it was only so his hand could follow the curve of her ass down to her pussy, where he rubbed it gently through her shorts. “I was just going to have you suck my cock again, but your ass looked so good in these shorts…”

He trailed off, and removed his hand, allowing her to stand up from her bent position finally. “How much will this work off?” She asked.

“Ah, see I told you that you would figure it all out quickly! Let’s see, how about double? So $200, and I’ll throw in an extra 50 if I can cum inside.” He offered. 

She nodded. “Okay, that’s fair.” Or at least she hoped it was. 

She began to head towards her house, but noticed that he wasn’t following. In fact, he was unbuttoning his pants where he stood. She didn’t move, confused, until he said, “Right here is fine, no need to mess up your sheets.”

She still paused a moment, worried, and sent a glance over to the path that led to town. But there was no one there. After one further moment of deliberation, she walked back to him. 

“Oh, wonderful. Now let’s get these pants off…” He muttered, unbuttoning them as he spoke. She shimmied them down, and her underwear followed. She set them in a small pile where she hoped they wouldn’t get too dirty. 

“Your shirt too, please.” Lewis said. He had already taken out his cock and was mindlessly rubbing it. She followed his commands, and took off her bra too, so she was naked. His eyes roamed her body, taking it all in. 

He grabbed a breast in each hand and squeezed, grinning to himself. They weren’t the largest breasts, not like Haley’s, but they filled his hands nicely. He pinched her nipples, causing her to yelp, before releasing them. 

“Okay, lay down.” He asked her, and she sat down with her ass on her shirt so she wouldn’t need to worry about dirt getting into awkward places before she lay down completely. 

He knelt down in between her legs, and lifted her hips up to meet his. He rubbed his cock along her slit, and collected the small amount of wetness that had begun to pool there. 

“Oh, you like this, don’t you?” He grinned at her, as he lined himself up with her entrance. “Being fucked out here where anyone could see?”

He thrust himself in, but he was too large to go all the way immediately, so he began to thrust, to work his thick cock further into her pussy. She groaned as she felt him stretching her out. There was the barest amount of wetness to keep any pain from friction at bay, but the stretch of her walls was still not comfortable.

“Is this how you fucked Pierre?” He asked, leaning forward to whisper it in her ear. “In public? In his store, probably, you little slut.”

She moaned at that, and felt herself get wetter. He began to slide in and out easier, and soon found himself sheathed in her to the hilt. He adjusted the angle so he could feel her cervix, and then began to slide in and out, hitting it every time, causing her to wince a little. 

“Your pussy is so wet for me.” He groaned, grabbing her hips to fuck her a little deeper. She cried out as he began to snap his hips in and out. He was telling the truth though; she was ridiculously wet. She still felt the sharp pain from the stretch of her walls around him, but there began to be pleasure too, as his dick rubbed against that one spot that felt so good every time he thrust in and out.

“You feel so good, Nina, I wouldn’t be surprised if you fucked all of the men in Pelican Town. You’ll probably tell yourself its because you need something from each of them, and you can only get it by whoring yourself out, but I think we both know its because you’re a little slut.” Lewis said, the last word punctuated by him pinching her clitoris, causing her to cum. 

Nina saw stars, and her back arched as she came. His cock was all the way inside of her, and it felt so good as her inner walls tightened around it. I’ll be a slut if it means I get this all the time, She thought to herself.

Lewis groaned, trying to stay in control as her walls massaged him. To distract himself, he slowed his thrusts and took one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suck. Nina cried out again, the feeling too much after her orgasm. He kept his mouth on it, however, and started to roll her other nipple between his fingers. She moaned, her eyelids fluttering.

“Lewis…” She whimpered. His cock twitched inside of her at the sound of his name on those pretty lips. He released his hold on her nipples and began to thrust into her once more.

“Am I making you feel good? When you’re fucking all those men, you’re going to be comparing them to me!” He exclaimed. She moaned again, and he grabbed her jaw to make her look at him, her eyes opening in surprise.

“Tell me how I’m making you feel.” He ordered, snapping his hips into hers again.

“You feel so good, Lewis.” She moaned. She had forgotten that she wasn’t planning on enjoying this. “Mmm, I wanna cum again, please.”

“Then beg for it.” He demanded. His hips slowed, and he looked her in the eye. “And call me Mayor.”

“Fuck, you’re so hard, Mayor Lewis!” Nina groaned, her eyes fluttering closed again. “Please fuck me till I cum on your cock again, Mayor!”

He grinned, and started fucking her harder, his grip on her hips sure to leave bruises later. His cock pounded into her, and her walls fluttered around him, squeezing him. Her back arched as she came once more, the sudden tightness around his cock causing Lewis to cum as well, filling her womb with his spunk. He pulled out slowly, and admired the cum that dripped out of her slowly. He rubbed his cock around her cunt slowly, drawing designs with the cum, causing her to twitch from overstimulation.

“Alright that’s 250 taken off your account.” He said, wiping his cock on her inner thigh before tucking himself back into his pants and zipping himself up. Nina made no move to get up, still panting. Her cunt was already feeling sore from the pounding it had just taken, she was dreading what it would feel like later.

She looked so good like that, sprawled in the dirt, his cum in her pussy, he could feel his cock start to twitch again. However, he had some errands to run so he put away the idea. Another time.

“I must go, but if you are not busy later, come and find me in the pub, around 7 pm.” He said, then turned and walked off.

It only took Nina a few more seconds before she found the strength to get up and stumble over to her house. She needed a bath.


	4. Stardrop Saloon

After a bath, Nina got back to work. She was sore, and a little embarrassed at how needy she had gotten, but she felt better moving around than sitting. Plus, there was still so much to do. Her plants needed tending and protection from crows, and there were rocks and branches scattered everywhere. A moment of regret seared through her, but it was soon pushed aside by the hope and excitement she had for the future.

By the time the sky started to get dark at around 6 pm she was exhausted. She headed inside for dinner, which she ate sitting at the table in front of the TV, mindlessly staring at it. The person on screen yammered about a particular recipe, something to do with crab. She didn’t really care, she was eating food from a can. Would she ever have the energy to cook again? She didn’t think so.

She fell asleep in the chair, hand still holding her fork, but was soon awoken by an announcement on the TV for the 7 o’clock news. Blinking the sleepiness from her eyes, she stretched out her legs and back before tossing her dishes in the sink. She was still tired, but the little nap had made her feel less like dying. She considered getting in her actual bed, when Lewis’s words from earlier reminded her of his offer. 

‘Come and find me in the pub, around 7 pm’ He had said. A defiant streak told her not to go, but the rest of her reasoned that she needed to meet her neighbors anyways, and her body might appreciate a better meal than what she ate from the can. And so she headed to the pub, which was easy enough to find.

Pushing open the door, she saw the bar was filled with people, who all ceased their conversations to goggle at her. She gave them a tentative smile, but was unsure where to go until she saw Lewis gesture at her from his seat. She went over to him, and he stood up to address the room.

“Hello everyone!” He called. “This is Nina, she has taken over the farm that used to belong to ol’ Joe. She is going to do great things there! Say hi, everyone!”

There was a friendly chorus of hellos, in response, and Lewis sat back down. “You should go and meet everyone. Not everyone is here, but it’s a good start.” He said, giving her a friendly smile.

“Okay.” Nina nodded. So this is why he had invited her. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy, she appreciated it, as she sometimes had a hard time finding excuses to meet people.

She started to move to go and talk to the nearest table when he grabbed her wrist to stop her. “And then,” he said in a lowered voice, “Come and meet me in the storage room around the corner in 45 minutes.”

She should have seen that coming. She held back a sigh, and nodded instead. He let go of her wrist and she made her way over to a woman and man at the table nearby. 

Their names were Leah and Elliot, and then she met Pam, and Gus, and Emily, and Robin and Demetrius, and Shane and Harvey and Clint. They were all very nice and welcoming, and she made promises to several to see them in the future. 

She dragged herself away from the last conversation under the pretext of finding the bathroom, and wandered down the hallway. Gus had told her it was the first door on the right, and if she saw the storage room she had gone too far. That was good information for a later day, but today her destination was the storage room, to which she soon found herself pushing open the door.

The room was lined with shelves holding barrels and crates, and in the middle of the room, his back leaning on a barrel, was Lewis. His pants were down, and Emily, who was kneeling on the floor, had his dick halfway down her throat. Nina hadn’t noticed her leave earlier.

Nina gasped, and Emily pulled back in shock. “It’s not what it looks like!” The blue-haired girl said, standing.

“Don’t worry, Nina won’t tell anyone, will you?” Lewis asked, his cock still out, hard and glistening

“No.” Replied Nina, looking Emily in the eyes. “I won’t tell.”

Emily sighed in relief, and then, chewing on her lip in worry, pushed past Nina to go back to the bar, closing the door behind her.

“You were a little early!” Lewis chuckled as she left.

“Why was she sucking your dick?” Nina asked.

“Are you getting jealous on me?” Lewis chuckled. “I was very understanding about you fucking other men, so I don’t think you need to know the details of my fucking other women.”

Nina nodded after a moment, though inwardly she wondered just how many citizens of Pelican Town Lewis was sticking his dick in. However, that train of thought was interrupted when he spoke, “You interrupted before I could finish, so I need you to continue her work.”

His cock had gone a little soft from being ignored, but began to swell as she walked over and knelt in front of him. 

“You look so pretty kneeling in front of me.” Lewis said, and stroked her face with her hand. He hooked his thumb in her mouth to open it, and then began to rub the head of his penis on her lips before he slipped it inside of her mouth. 

She tasted the precum leaking from the tip, and licked it off dutifully. Lewis groaned a little, and she began bobbing her head back and forth along his shaft before taking him all the way into her throat. She repressed the urge to gag, and instead focused on trying to get him even deeper. 

Lewis groaned again, and rested his hands gently on her head to encourage her deeper. She took in a shaky breath through her nose, and fought down the panic of having most of her air blocked by his cock. Tears began to well in her eyes, but she continued to suck his cock, her back and forth motions becoming smaller and smaller as he hit the back of her throat. 

“Oh, you’re such a good girl.” Lewis praised her, petting her hair gently as she took his dick as far down her throat as she could. Her mouth hurt a little from opening so wide to accommodate his girth. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and he smiled at her. She pulled off of him in order to breathe properly, gasping for air. 

Without waiting long enough for her to catch her breath, Lewis grabbed her head and shoved his cock back in with a low growl. He gripped the hair on top of her head by one fist in order to work himself back down into her throat. Her hands grabbed his thighs for support as he began to pummel her throat once again.

“Oh fuck…” Lewis groaned. He buried his cock down her throat, her nose pressed against his pelvis and held it there for a moment before beginning a slow pace, sliding his cock in and out rather languidly. 

“God this is only my second time fucking your face and you’re already better than Emily.” Lewis said with a groan. He held her face to his pelvis for a moment before resuming the slow pace. “You must’ve been quite the slut before you came here.”

She wanted to protest that, but her mouth was a little occupied. Lewis picked up the pace a little, sliding in and out faster, his cock slamming all the way into her throat each time. Nina began to choke a little, spittle building up around the corners of her mouth. She managed to swallow around him, and he moaned, his hips stuttering for a second.

“Fuck, Nina. Maybe you were just born to suck cock.” He moved one of his legs so it was pressing against her crotch, where her pussy was dripping wet. She moaned, and he picked the pace up even further. “Mm, is that it, baby? You were just born to be a cockslut? You didn’t even fight this time, just got right down on your knees and -ah!- started sucking my cock!”

Nina could feel him twitch in her mouth and tried to suck a little harder to encourage him to cum. He had other ideas, however, and pulled out of her mouth with a ‘pop’. 

He grabbed his dick and began to furiously rub it until cum came spurting out onto her face. Her mouth was still in an open ‘O’ shape in surprise, and half landed in her mouth on her tongue. However, the rest painted her forehead and cheeks. She swallowed what landed on her tongue, trying to ignore the salty taste.

Lewis released his grip on his dick, the final beads of cum trickling out, and leaned against the wall again to catch his breath. “Clean me up, would you?” He asked, his eyes closing.

With a sigh, and wondering how she was going to get the cum off of her face, Nina licked the head of his rapidly softening dick to pick up the droplets. He groaned as she did so, and opened his eyes once more to look at her. 

“I like you with my cum all over your face.” He said, a slight smile forming. “I should make you walk out there, show everyone what a cockslut you are.”

She furiously shook her head and stood up. “No. I’m not doing that.”

“I’ll double the usual pay.” Lewis offered, but she shook her head once again. She would fuck this perverse old man to save her farm, but she wanted to make friends with these people one day.

“Ah, fine.” Lewis said with a groan, and produced a towel from a crate. She quickly wiped her face, and then handed it back to him. “Alright, that’s 100 off your tab. I’ll see you soon.”

He gave her a friendly smile, but she did not hang around to chat. She quickly left the room, but ran into Emily in the hallway. 

“Ah-” Nina started, but she didn’t know what to say. 

“You missed a spot.” Emily said, and wiped Nina’s temple with her sleeve. 

“Thank you.” Nina said after an awkward pause. Emily gave her a smile, which Nina returned.

“Before you wonder, I’m going to the storage room to get more bar snacks, not anything else.” Emily informed her.

Nina nodded, unsure how to respond, and the girl slipped away. Nina continued her path to the main room, where she waved goodbye to everyone and headed home.


End file.
